


In the storm

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Rumple get closer than they should with the help of a little magic. My first attempt at something like this. Be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the storm

She stood in the middle of his laboratory. Out came the thunder lightning flashed. He watched her unfocused gaze. He did not know what it does not know where taste took.He walked behind her. He could only move seen over her shoulder. She reads what he thrust into her hand. She did not raise her eyes. Unfocused eyes watched her skin bare shoulder. He wanted to kiss her. So much he wanted. His hands found their way in the table. Almost he heard her turn a blind eye. He leaned toward her ear, brushed her hair and whispered urgently.

"What have you done with me, dearie ?!" He felt the magic.

She did not answer.

"Speak!" His hand was not listening. They were softer than he wanted to be. He did not think about her in that way.

He lowered his lips to her neck. She gasped.

Watched shakily caught table. His hand forced her to turn around. She did it. They met his gaze. He wanted to know what was going on but his body was alone. When their eyes met, he kissed her.

He did not care that he teaches her magic . He did not understand where that feeling of lust took. Again the thunder in the background. His hands slipped lower. He landed on the table. Farther very violently kissed. The taste of her lips was intoxicating.

"What did you do ....?" He tried to think it was impossible. Not when he felt as he too touches. As it deprives clothes. Open window the wind blew and blew out the candles, illuminating the lab.

Thunder sounded again and he found himself her black dress had a magically disappear. At that moment, his doubts were gone for a while. He wanted her magic or not. For a while he wanted to forget the emptiness.  
Light storm illuminated their union into one being. He enjoyed the opportunity to touch someone alive. He kissed her on the neck, everywhere reached. She was enjoying it.  
Again the thunder. Soon it was end. They were shaking. Both. This time, she brushed his hair and whispered.

"Magic me some help out .... Rumple. But if youdont want just a little, it would not work. "

"You're crazy!" He forced her to let go, forced to be upset. "I never would have you started anything without magic, love is not what I would have missed."  
He waved his hand and the light came back into the room, he was dressed again and disappeared in a cloud of magic.  
Regina is stay alone. Her face lonely tear ran down.


End file.
